


Forgiven

by Sumire



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never believed you ever were a monster." Jessica said, softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

Life after death didn't seem as scary as everyone made it out to be. Sure, the process of getting to the "other side" was scary but the result was anything but; It was peaceful.

She walked the streets of New York, searching. Her feet took her to a library where she went up the stairs and into a room. The sound of nails hit the wooden floor as if some four-legged animal was running, stopping and running again. She stayed hidden while she watched the playful dog and her eyes soon moved over to the one tossing the dull, yellow tennis ball.

If her heart could beat, it would have skipped. If she could blush, she would be red. If she could sob, she'd be a mess. Instead, she could only feel the emotions in the core of her being. 

Her heart didn't beat, she couldn't cry nor blush but she could still feel emotions? She could feel needs but she couldn't do the physical part of it?

Being dead didn't make a bit of sense to her.

"Go get it!" John said to Bear with a smile on his face as he threw the tennis ball.

He threw it a bit too far and it rolled to Jessica's feet. Bear ran after the ball but came to a quick stop and whined. It was as if he could see her.

"Bear? Bear, what's wrong?" John called, his footsteps making his way in the direction his furry companion had gone. He stopped the moment he saw her in her lightly glowing state and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jess? Jessica?" he said softly, eyes widen. He could feel so much sadness and shock coursing through him as he gazed upon her.

"Hello, stranger." Jessica said back, softly. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She smiled at her own joke and John joined her.

Bear whined again and the ex-couple both looked at him and before he could ask, Jessica answered him.

"He can't see me but he knows I'm here." Jessica smiled at Bear who slowly lied down on the floor. "You always wanted a dog."

"But you were allergic." John said with a small smile.

There was a small moment of silence as John continued to look upon his the woman who was once his whole entire world and reason as she looked some more Bear.

"I missed you." Jessica said, her head turned to John. She smiled a smile that was full of sadness. She looked like she was thinking of a regret but she didn't share her thoughts.

"I missed you, too." John said. He had reached out to touch her face but she stepped away from him.

"You can't touch me. I'm not a physical being anymore."

These words crushed John and he was taken aback. Jessica knew what he must be going through in that moment. To see the one you truly love once again only to be told you can't touch them again like you did once upon a time.   


"Why are you here?" John asked, he had put his head down so he wouldn't have to look at Jessica.

"I don't know." Jessica responded, a bit hurt he wasn't looking at her.

She looked around the Library. "What is this place? Why are you here, John?"

"I work here. With a friend." John looked up at her. "We save people. I'm doing good, Jess. I'm not a monster anymore."

"I never believed you ever were a monster." Jessica said, softly.

Then Jessica saw something she had never seen before; John's eyes began to water up and she could see tears streaming slowly down his face.

"I am so sorry." he whispered. "For everything."

Jessica moved in closer to him and placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled a very kind and honest smile.

"I forgive you." she whispered back.

"Jess, I.. I can feel you. Jessica.."

Their lips met and they kissed. John could feel happiness filling his body, he didn't want this moment to end..

**_Then, John woke up._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because, during a game on Tumblr where you go and ask someone what they would do if they were [character], someone asked me "What if you were Jessica Arndt?"
> 
> My answer is simple: I would forgive John.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
